


The X-Men

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [5]
Category: One Piece, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brook es Wade, Chopper es Henry, Franky es Magneto, Jinbei es Bobby, Luffy es Jean, M/M, Nami es Ororo, Nico es Raven, Rechazo, Sanji es Peter, Soulmates, Usopp es Scott, Zoro es Logan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Cuando los Mugiwara llegan a una isla sumamente misteriosa, vacía y pequeña, todos caen dormidos.Al despertar, se dan cuenta que son del Planeta Tierra y que El Que Por Encima de Todo los había puesto ahí para cambiar ese mundo.Y no podían regresar hasta que lo hicieran mientras en su mundo los Centinelas cazaban a los Mutantes.Su trabajo como los X-Men es cuidar de los mutantes y están dispuestos a todo para regresar. Ellos son la última linea de defensa.Pero se les hace difícil cuando el amor a tocado sus tristes corazones.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, One-sided Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, One-sided Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Monkey D. Luffy, One-sided Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Ideas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 6





	The X-Men

**Author's Note:**

> No pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza.
> 
> Marvel, One Piece y X-Men no me pertenecen.  
> La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

> **SO COLD**

**_"Es un frío, frío mundo."_ **

* * *

Los Mugiwaras.

La tripulación mas loca que encontrarás. Se pelean, se golpean y hasta se insultan. Pero se aman. Se aman con todo su corazón. Son una familia ante todo, y se aman como tal.

Sus vidas comenzaron cuando su pequeño Capitan entro en sus vidas y las puso de cabeza. Aventura tras aventura. Pelea tras pelea. Sus vidas eran una aventura y no había un día en donde se aburrieran.

Todos se sentían cercanos. Mas de lo normal. Sentían que se conocen de una vida pasada. Que ya eran un equipo. Que ya eran _familia_.

No estaban equivocados.

* * *

Los Mugiwaras habían estado viajando ya por días en el océano y tenían que llegar a una isla por provisiones y, por que no, una nueva aventura.

Los tripulantes del _Thousand Sunny_ se encontraban disfrutando del fresco día jugando y cantando. Todos estaban tranquilos como normalmente. Aunque detrás de toda esa felicidad, se escondia una grande tristeza por parte del Trío Monstruoso.

* * *

_-Yo... Sensei, usted es mi alma gemela. -la voz del peliverde sonaba tan callada que casi parecía sumiso, aunque era normal viniendo del joven doncel que se sentía algo intimidado por el varón. Sus ojos ámbar miraban el suelo y sus mejillas brillaban de un suave rosado._

_-¿Almas gemelas? -preguntó el guapísimo hombre de ojos dorados como un halcón._

_-Vi su marca. -susurró el peliverde al recordar que emocionado estaba cuando vio el tatuaje de una hermosa y pequeña katana situada en el hombro izquierdo de su Sensei, donde también se encontraba su propia marca. Era una hermosa katana negra con un mango dorado._

_-Eso a mi no me interesa. -la fría e indiferente voz hizo que abriera los ojos.- Apenas eres un mocoso que de milagro a sobrevivido. No eres lo suficiente fuerte para estar a mi lado. No estoy para andar protegiendo. Y tu, eres solo un mocoso demasiado débil. Olvida que alguna vez viste esa marca, y cuando acabe este entrenamiento, no te quiero volver a ver. A menos que sea para quitarme mi título. Y ni si te ocurra mencionar esto._

_Mihawk se marcho dejando el corazón roto de un joven que solo quería el amor de su otra mitad. Lo dejo solo en una fría habitación._

_El corazón de Roronoa Zoro, se había roto en mil pedazos._

_**"Ahora se que frío es el mundo."** _

* * *

Zoro bufó y siguió tomando ron para olvidar su triste futuro como alguien solitario. Y dejo caer una pequeña lágrima. Pero luego miro a los demás y sonrió. Los tenía a ellos.

* * *

_Desde su nacimiento, Sanji fue visto como un fallo. Era débil, apasionado y cariñoso._

_Era_ **_humano_ ** _._

_Fue abusado toda su niñez y a pesar de todo, siempre espero la aprobación no de su padre, pero de su alma gemela, Ichiji. Esperaba su protección. Esperaba su amor. Esperaba su paciencia. Esperaba todo lo que un varón le debía de proveer. Esperaba que lo amara por ambos tener una hermosa marca espiral (_ muy parecida al espiral que eran sus cejas _) de un color rojo cual fuego que Ichiji tenía en medio de la espalda al igual que Sanji._

_Pero solo tenía su odio._

_Ichiji estaba irritado de su amable personalidad y muchas veces se encargaba de recordarle que a pesar de haber nacido en el mismo día, Sanji era la desgracia de la familia. Sanji muchas veces escucho a Ichiji decir que sería mejor si muriera, simplemente no servía para nada y no tenía por que seguir tomando espacio._

_-No puedo creer que ese debilucho sea mi alma gemela. Es mejor que se muera. Jamás aceptaría a tan débil y amable persona._

_La crueldad en sus palabras hirieron su ya triste y magullado corazón. Especialmente, porque el pequeño rubio de hermosos ojos azules sabía que el joven pelirrojo sabía que Sanji estaba ahí escuchando. Ichiji solo quería lastimarlo más y más._

_Sanji salió corriendo como jamás lo hizo, tratando de escapar la realidad. Su madre, con un pie en la tumba. Su padre, lo despreciaba. Su hermana, no podía hacer nada. Sus hermanos, lo atormentaban. Y su alma gemela, lo odiaba._

_Vinsmoke Sanji corría por el frío y vacío pasillo con su corazón roto en miles de pedazos._

**_"Jamás note que frío es el mundo."_ **

* * *

El viento mecía los sedosos cabellos rubios de Sanji mientras también se llevaban una lágrima de tristeza. Su vida era tan triste en ese entonces. Sonrió suavemente con un cigarrillo en sus finos labios. Ahora tenía a esa banda de locos.

* * *

_Luffy cayo enamorado tan pronto vio los ojos aburridos, el cabello en forma de piña (_ comida _) y su forma fénix. Luffy no pudo estar más feliz de saber que compartiría su vida con ese hombre tan poderoso y guapo. Y es por eso que con toda la felicidad del mundo, había jalado a Marco a un lugar algo solitario y le había enseñado el hermoso fénix azul que estaba en la parte baja de su espalda. La mirada de Marco se abrió en sorpresa, pero pronto tomo la misma pose aburrida._

_-¿Y? -Luffy jamás se espero esa respuesta._

_-S-Somos almas gemelas. -dijo titubeando como nunca había hecho, el brillo de felicidad se fue poco a poco de los brillantes ojos negros del pequeño y delicado doncel._

_-Mira, Mugiwara... -fue un puño a su corazón.- Eres apenas un mocoso. Eres incluso menor que Ace. No te puedo aceptar. Necesito a alguien maduro en mi vida. Alguien con quien pueda caminar de lado a lado y no al frente. Tu no eres esa persona. Siento que esto pasara, pero no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

_Los ojos de Luffy se llenaron de lagrimas que no cayeron. Y pensó que ya nada podía herirlo más._

_Estaba equivocado._

_-Ademas, estoy en una relación con Ace. Esto muestra que no necesito una alma gemela para ser feliz. No te necesito._

_E_ _l mundo de Luffy se cayo en pedazos._

_Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo mientras veía a su otra mitad alejarse de él, para irse con Ace. Y aunque vio el beso lleno de pasión que ambos se dieron, Luffy se odio a si mismo por no poder sentir odio hacia Ace por quitarle a su alma gemela sabiendo que Marco era su otra mitad. Y por no poder odiar a Marco por dejarlo con este dolor._

_Luffy lloró su dolor y su mala suerte de no tener a su media naranja. Unos pocos minutos después, hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer._

_Sonreír y esconder su dolor._

_Y aun rodeado de personas, Luffy lo notó. Lo sintió._

**_"Nunca imagine lo frío que el mundo puede ser."_ **

* * *

Sonriendo con sus Nakama, Luffy dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran bajo la máscara de felicidad. Las dejo caer para asegurararse a si mismo que eran de felicidad. Porque no quería pensar en eso. No quería sentir. Pero no, estaba ahí sintiendo todo su dolor. Y aun así, sonrió, porque tenía a sus Nakamas a su lado.

-¡Isla a la vista! -gritó Zoro de repente.

-¡SI! -gritó Luffy emocionado con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentía algo mejor.

-Bien, prepárense para buscar provisiones. -dijo Nami con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su capitán con esa sonrisa, aunque toda la tripulación sabia que no era cien por ciento verdadera.

Solo les tomó unos diez minutos llegar a la isla y se sorprendieron al verla. La isla era muy pequeña y no se veía nada excepto vegetación. No parecia haber personas.

-¿Esta vacía? -preguntó Sanji extrañado, y no era el único.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar comida entre toda esta vegetación y ver si hay alguien aquí. -ordenó Nami.- Nos separaremos en dos grupos. Brook, Franky, Robin, Zoro y yo iremos por la derecha. Luffy, Jinbei, Chopper, Sanji y Usopp por la izquierda. Nos encontraremos en el centro de la isla, donde esta el árbol más alto, allí.

Las miradas se dirigieron a donde Nami señalaba. Había un gran árbol sumamente alto, se podia ver como este árbol observaba a los demás desde su gran altura. Sus hojas se veían sumamente verdes desde la lejanía.

-¡Entendido! -gritaron todos y se separaron.

Ambos grupos caminaron y lo único que lograron encontrar eran frutas ( _pobre Luffy_ ), peor, solo les tomo menos de media hora para volverse a encontrar en el centro de la isla, donde estaba el gran árbol.

-Esta isla es muy pequeña. -dijo Robin algo curiosa.

-Demasiado y es muy misteriosa. -añadio Usopp viendo sus alrededores con algo de nerviosismo. Chopper se acerco a Usopp lentamente.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Luffy emocionado mientras apuntaba al suelo, donde había un círculo con una enorme X en el medio.

-¿Ah? ¡¿Cómo no lo notamos?! -gritaron Usopp y Chopper mientras los demás veían el símbolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué significa esa X? -preguntó Robin curiosa.

-¡Ouch! -gritó Zoro y todos lo miraron.

-¿Que paso? -preguntó Chopper preocupado como cualquier doctor.

-He tocado la maldita piedra y me corté.

-¿Cómo uno se corta al tocar una piedra? -preguntó Brook curioso.

-Chicos. -dijo Jinbei.

-¡No lo sé! -le gritó Zoro enojado.

-Estúpido Borracho, cortandose por una piedra. -se burló el rubio.

-Chicos. -presionó Jinbei.

-¡No discutan! -les gritó Nami mientras les daba a ambos en sus cabezas.

-¡Chicos! -gritó Jinbei.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos.

-¡Miren el suelo! -señalo.- La sangre de Zoro se expandió y esta llenando toda la marca.

Y en efecto, la sangre de Zoro viajaba por todo el dibujo como si lo estuviera pintando de rojo. Y la sangre se expandió, porque Zoro estaba seguro que el corte dejo caer solo una gota o el estuviera muerto por desangramiemto.

-Eso no es Super normal. -dijo Franky algo supersticioso.

-No. -negaron los demás. Pero de pronto, el dibujo comenzo a iluminarse.

-¡Agarrense! -gritó Jinbei mientras tomaba la mano de Luffy, quien tomó a Robin, quien agarró a Nami, quien sujetó a Chopper, quien se apegó a Usopp, quien jaló a Zoro, quien tomó a Brook, quien agarró a Franky y este sujetó a Sanji.

La luz los envolvió a todos para luego desaparecer con todo y dibujo.

* * *

Los diez cuerpos de los Mugiwara estaban en el suelo con cambios físicos, al menos para la mayoría.

Poco a poco la tripulación mostraban signos de levantarse. Todos estaban muy aturdidos y en sus propios mundos.

-¿Profesor Xavier? -preguntó Nami de momento, preguntándose donde estaba.

-¿Ah? ¿Ororo? -preguntó Zoro a Nami. Este por alguna razón supo quien era ella instantáneamente. Especialmente porque las puntas de su pelo naranja casi rojizo se habían tornado de un color grisáceo con su típico traje de X-Men, que consistía en un traje de cuerpo completo de cuero, con una X en su cintura, con una capa y unas botas de tacón medio alto.

-¿Logan? -le respondió Nami mirando a Zoro. Este ahora tenía el pelo en forma de dos cuernitos en la parte de alfrente y tenía sus tan amadas placas alrededor de su cuello con el traje de cuero pegado a su cuerpo con la famosa X en su cintura.

-¿Logan, Ororo? -preguntó Sanji mirándolos.

-¿Peter? -le dijo Chopper observando al rubio que ahora tenía sus tan amado traje azul con un cinturon en su cintura que tenia una X en el medio.

-¿Henry? ¿Eres tú? -preguntó Usopp, quien ahora tenía sus gafas especiales puestas y su cabello ahora estaba un poco más bajo. Él también tenía el mismo traje que Logan.

-Si, soy yo. -respondió el reno que no había cambiado nada en cuestión de apariencia, pero su camisa y short eran negros y el azul y rosado de su gorro se había tornado negro con la X plateada en medio de este.

-¿Chicos? -dijo Luffy mirando a todos con algo de asombro.

-¿Jean? ¿También estas aquí? -preguntó Zoro mirando a su capitán quien ahora tenía su cabello con la mitad de abajo roja y la mitad de arriba negra de su cabello, y ahora estaba por sus codos. Tenía el mismo traje que Ororo pero sin la capa.

-Y nosotros. -respondieron las voces faltantes.

-¡Raven, Bobby, Wade, Erik! -dijo Chopper feliz mirándolos. Robin que tenía las puntas de su cabello de color rubio y tenía un traje igual al de Luffy. Jinbei no había cambiado nada, solo que su kimono era negro con una X en su espalda. Brook tenía toda su ropa negra con una X en su espalda. Franky ahora tenía sus calzoncillos de color negro con una X en su trasero, su playera también era negra.

-¡Espera! -gritó Zoro de repente.- ¿Cómo demonios terminamos aquí?

-Ni idea. Pero estamos en otro lugar que no es nuestro mundo. -dijo Usopp sonando bastante preocupado.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó Franky, con una seriedad muy pocas veces vista en el.

-La única respuesta es que alguien nos a traído aquí. -todas las miradas se dirigieron a Luffy.

-¿Pero quién? -gruñó Zoro.

-¡No podemos quedarnos! -gritó Robin preocupada.

-Debemos regresar. -siguió Brook, quien estaba más serio que de común.

-Yo podría regresarnos a nuestro mundo. -dijo Luffy.- Con la Fuerza Fénix puedo hacerlo.

Los rostros se iluminaron.

-Pero no puedo. -dijo decepcionado.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Chopper incrédulo. La Fuerza Fénix es uno de los seres mas poderosos de los univerosos. Salir de este mundo no debería ser un problema.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sanji entrecerrando los ojos.

-Algo esta bloqueando mi poder de saltar entre los universos. -confesó frustrado.

-¿Quien, Luffy? -preguntó Usopp enojado.

-El único ser que esta por encima de mi, _El Que Esta Por Encima de Todo_. -los diez jóvenes se quedaron callados. Jean Grey era fácilmente el mutante mas poderoso ( _aun con su nombre de mujer_ ) y solo _El Que Esta Por Encima de Todo_ es más poderoso que él.

-¿Entonces por qué nos a traído aqui? -preguntó Nami confundida.

-No se, pero tiene que ser por una razón. -contestó Luffy con un suspiro.

- **Y la hay.** -se escuchó una suave pero claramente masculina voz. Todos se giraron para encontrarse frente a alguien con una capucha hecha por las mismisímas estrellas. No se podía ver nada más.

- _El Que Esta Por Encima de Todo_. -confirmó Luffy, y aunque se sorprendieron, ninguno se arrodilló o hizo algo, solo lo miraban con enojo.

La deidad rió.

- **Por eso es que son mis favoritos. Cualquiera ya estaría de rodillas, pero no ustedes. Claro que no. Jamás se arrodillarían ante alguien, y mucho menos si ese alguien los ha llevado lejos de su gente.**

-Estas en lo correcto. -dijo Robin fríamente.

-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? -preguntó Nami con una mirada fulminante.

- **Este mundo necesita su ayuda.**

-¿Ayuda? -dijo Luffy ganándose la atención de todos.- ¡¿Ayuda?! ¡En este mundo hay gente lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo! ¡En nuestro mundo, nuestra gente esta muriendo! ¡¿Y tú quieres que salvemos este mundo mientras más mutantes mueren?! ¡¿Quieres que dejemos a NUESTRA gente morir por salvar a unas personas que ni conocemos del todo?! ¡Este no es nuestro mundo! ¡No es nuestro hogar! ¡¿Y tú quieres que sacrifiquemos nuestro hogar por este?!

Las palabras de Luffy eran tan ciertas y llenas de tanto enojo que fuego se comenzó a formar en sus pies.

- **Fénix...** -comenzó el ser.

-¡No! ¡No pienso dejarlos morir! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí!

-Tiene razón. ¿Por qué debemos sacrificar a nuestra gente por este mundo? -dijo Franky tan frío como el metal que controla. Además, él no era exactamente un héroe.

-Hay gente poderosa que puede ayudar a este mundo, toma a Barbablanca como ejemplo. -añadio Sanji con una ceja arqueada.

- **Lo se. Pero nadie podrá ayudar este mundo. El secreto detrás del One Piece tiene que ser descubierto y nadie podrá, solo ustedes. Ni Barbablanca, ni Shanks quieren ir por el. Y nadie mas podrá. Es el destino de ustedes de encontrar el One Piece y revelar la verdad del mundo.**

-¿Enserio? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¡Aparécete ante alguien más y dale el poder para esta estúpida misión! ¡Nosotros tenemos que luchar en una guerra! ¡Cientos de nosotros están muriendo! -gritó Luffy sumamente enojado, aunque no lo suficiente como para entrar es su fase Oscura.

- **Fénix, solo ustedes pueden. Además, aquí están sus almas gemelas, sus otras mitades.** -dijo mirando a Luffy, Zoro, y a Sanji, tratando de persuadirlos. Los tres lo vieron como si fuera un estúpido y la deidad se dio cuenta de que a los X-Men, eso de las almas gemelas, no les interesaban mucho que digamos. Peter era un alma libre, Zoro parecía no importarle nada, y Luffy estaba mas pendiente en vigilar que todo este en balance y que sus poderes no se salgan de control.

Además, ellos ya fueron rechazados.

-Almas gemelas que nos han rechazado. -contesto Zoro fríamente.- Tampoco es algo que me afecte. Sobreviviré. Lo he hecho todos estos años sin una, lo haré ahora. -dijo con una voz aburrida.

-¿Y quién dijo que no puedo borrar o cambiar nuestras Almas Gemelas? -añadió Luffy viciosamente.

- **No te lo permitiría, Fénix.** -le contestó _El Que Esta Por Encima de Todo._

-¡No los necesitamos! ¡Lo que necesitamos es salvar a los mutantes de la extinción total bajo los Centinelas! -gritó Sanji ya fuera de si y con ganas de patearle el rostro al ser más poderoso de la existencia.

- **No.**

-¡Mientras salvamos este maldito mundo, el nuestro no se detiene! ¡Los mutantes no pararan de morir! ¡Cientos mueren cada día! ¡No podemos perder nuestro tiempo aquí! -le gritó Usopp.

- **Lo siento, pero aquí se quedan hasta que salven a este mundo tan corrupto. Les deseo buena suerte, X-Men.** -y la deidad simplemente desapareció.

Los diez X-Men se miraron entre ellos con preocupación. No es que no amaran a este mundo y a sus familias, pero cada uno de ellos sabían que sus lugares era en el otro mundo.

Se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer algo por su gente. Por los suyos. Por los Mutantes.

_**"Que malditamente frío es el mundo."** _


End file.
